Forum:DISPLAYTITLE
Okay, so, recently, I've dealt with and so, it can make the page titles italic, much like the ones on Wikipedia, just without the stupid template. Anyways, this magicword could make the titles of the game pages The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and GET THIS it works in both skins now!If there is no namespace before it. So no like "Forum:" or "Category:" or "Template:" the wikipedia template will do that, I can't figure out their code though. We just have to make sure the magic word is at the bottom below all the content, or it'll add a space most likely. – Jäzz '' 20:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds cool to me. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Will this cause any problems if the name is already italicized in the wiki code? If not, couldn't a bot be set up to implement this? --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:16, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean "already italicized in the wiki code"? And not with the software I use. Jazzi 02:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Never mind my stupid comment. I misread the initial post so I really didn't understand what it was going to do. Now that I'm not being stupid, I have no problems with it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 12:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::We all make stupid comments at one point. And we should get like, one more admin approval before implementing it. Jazzi 12:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Since I have permission (just haven't got around to it), doing it now. Jazzi 21:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ;For future reference :When adding to a page, add it '''below' the categories. :Use Game Name instead of Game Name. Just to let y'all know. Jazzi 21:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Done. Removing forum from the list now. If there are any complaints please bring it up on my talk page or this forum. Jazzi 16:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Italicizing names of Ships and Books So, I was looking through some random pages earlier and noticed something that can be remedied via . Using the aforementioned way of italicizing titles of games and such related work, I figured why not expand this and use it for named vehicles and written works. – Wattz2000 16:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :The book thing is a good idea, but we basically had a consensus way back in the day on not italicizing named vehicles since it isn't done in the games themselves. That's not to say that issue isn't open to further debate, though. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Books would be good. Although I'm very confused about the named vehicles. And not to make myself sound sexist, but I think it might be due to the fact I'm a girl and don't really understand why real-life ships and the like are named... or referred to as "she". And suddenly: Sexist Jazzi™ – Jazzi (talk) 16:48, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :A little bump to give this some boost. I have a feeling we might already have enough people to go through with this, but I feel we should get one more voice. – Jazzi (talk) 13:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Do it for the books, sure. (And I guess ships and the like are called "she" because their owners say they love them like they would love a wife or something, but that assumes the owners are male...I really have no idea. It doesn't make much sense to me either.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:59, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::So, looks like we're in agreement to add it to the book articles. I think the boats could be set aside for further discussion later if need be. I'll probably get to this first thing tomorrow. – Wattz2000 05:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I finished adding the though I left out a select four articles as I didn't quite know if they were actual names of the books, rather than the name of the item of the book: Blue Guide Book, Red Guide Book, Fishing Journal, and Stamp Book. – Wattz2000 13:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC)